legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flashbacks/Transcript
Encryption #85-29-49-29 Agent Michigan is currently experiencing '''Flashbacks' of the events of the Liberty City attacks'' Makarov's attack on '''Highton View Terrace' has commenced'' Date: 15:00Hrs '''Nov 27th 2065' (Inner Circle forces continues to pin down Buck and the heroes.) '''Soldier:' We have multiple reports of computers blown and friendly aircraft being downed by our DEAD Systems. They've been hijacked by the Russians. Buck: We have SPARTANS and CyberSoldiers making their way over there! We need all the support of your men. This chaos is caused by one man! The man we are trying to kill! Soldier: Is this a terrorist attack? Buck: Yes! This IS a terrorist attack! We need all of the support from your men that we can get! You need to defend you people before this gets much much worse! Soldier: Understood! Let's move! (Buck looks at Mich.) Buck: You still good? Mich: Yeah, I'm fine! Luna's on board Infinity! I can fight! Buck: Let's move then! (All of a sudden, Wraith cannon fire is seen from afar targeting enemies. Freeze, the Shadow 5, and several other CyberSoldier and ODSTs arrive to help.) Caboose: YEAH! I HAVE A TANK!! Freeze: Let's move! Kane, you got a position on Makarov yet? Kane: He's in the foot bridge overlooking the fight! Freeze: I'm going in! Mich, I need assistance! Mich: Right behind you! (Mich and Freeze fight passed enemy lines with the ODSTs. They end up taking on a Mantis droid.) Mantis: ENGAGING TARGETS. Mich: I'll get behind it and take it down! Freeze: I'll keep it busy! (Caboose and Indigo arrives with the Wraith to help out.) Caboose: Uh, just so you know, he and Freckles are not brothers. I asked him. Indigo: I was wondering that. No, really. I was. I'm not being sarcastic. (The Mantis started to target the wraith. Mich takes down the Mantis before it could fire.) Mich: Good work, you two! (Mich and Freeze keeps going. Rainbow Dash, Sugarcoat, and Simmons are seen in a Warthog, with Sugarcoat behind the wheel. Simmons shoots at the Inner Circle soldiers and Space Pirates.) Simmons: '''Suck it, green! Suck it, assholes! '''Mich: Green? I thought you said you're Dutch-Irish. Simmons: Fuck that shit! Shut up and keep going, bitch! Mich: Already on it! (Mich and Freeze make it to Makarov.) Freeze: Vladimir Makarov! My name is Derrick McCracken! You killed my Father! Prepare to die!! Makarov: Haven't you heard, Freeze. They say the war against Charon is over. Freeze: My war ends with you. Makarov: Like it ended for your father? Tell me Freeze, how long did it take him to die? (Mich and Freeze gun down Makarov while he monologues.) Mich: You know, monologues are so overrated. Freeze: Agreed. (Everyone cheers as they had claimed victory. Mich and Freeze start to take it in, but all of a sudden....) Mich: ARRRGH!! MY FUCKING HEAD! MY OPTICS ARE MESSING UP!! Freeze: MINE TOO! (Taylor and Buck arrives.) Buck: We need to get these two back to Infinity, now! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts